vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nnoitra Gilga
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Nnoitra Gilga is the 5th Espada of Sosuke Aizen, formerly the 8th. As an Espada, the aspect of death he symbolizes is despair. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C Name: Nnoitra Gilga / Nnoitora Gilga Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Quinto Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Transformation (With Resurrección), Regeneration (Low-Mid with Resurrección; he can regenerate lost limbs, but not serious organ damage), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to base Grimmjow, who can stomp Bankai Ichigo, and likely at least comparable to than Shikai Hitsugaya), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (A match for an eyepatchless Kenpachi, and superior to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Grimmjow) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to an unsealed Kenpachi). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level, higher with Hierro (He claimed to have the strongest Hierro of any Espada, and Kenpachi's blows just slid off his body harmlessly before he sharpened his Reiatsu, and he survived having his own Cero reflected at him by Nelliel, along with her Lanzador Verde) | Large Island level, higher with Hierro (He took many attacks from an unsealed Kenpachi, and could only be finished off by a slash with Kendo, but, despite this fatal wound, he continued to fight, taking one more blow). Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days at a time, and Nnoitra can continue fighting even through injuries that would be lethal for humans, and he continued to advance and attack Kenpachi even after being nearly killed by his Kendo. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Santa Teresa, and Caja Negación. *'Caja Negación:' A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. Intelligence: Nnoitra is an exceptionally skilled swordsman, capable of matching and even overwhelming Kenpachi during their fight through skillful use of his unusual weapon and his multiple, hidden limbs. For fights he cannot win, Nnoitra does not hesitate to resort to underhanded methods, plotting to overtake any opponent above him in his desire to become the strongest. Weaknesses: Nnoitra is an extremely arrogant chauvinist. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Nnoitra Cero.gif|Nnoitra's Cero GranRayCero.gif|Gran Rey Cero CeroOscuras.gif|Cero Oscuras YammysBala.gif|Bala Hierro.gif|Nnoitra's Hierro IndiceRadar.gif|Nnoitra using Indice Radar ' Cero:' A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras: '''A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. '''Bala:' An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. Nnoitra has claimed to possess the strongest Hierro of any Espada. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Nnoitra can use an advanced form of Pesquisa, Indice Radar, which he uses by touching the ground, detecting and gauging the power of nearby opponents, allowing him to track down the worthy adversaries he desires. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Nnoitra Generating Weapon.gif|Nnoitra generating a weapon in his released state Nnoitra High-Speed Regeneration.gif|Nnoitra regenerating Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Santa Teresa: Nnoitra's Resurrección. It's release command is Pray, and, when released, it grants Nnoitra two extra pairs of arms, one of which he keeps hidden for surprise attacks. Each hand can wield new, scythe-like blades, and he can generate these weapons again if one is lost or damaged. His physicals are greatly enhanced after as well. * High-Speed Regeneration: Nnoitra gains this regenerative ability in his released state, which is enough to quickly heal lost limbs, but it cannot regenerate his brain and other internal organs. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Espada Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6